


Jack & Saphir

by FlyorDrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Car Accident, Death, Funeral, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyorDrown/pseuds/FlyorDrown





	Jack & Saphir

Une simple feuille jaune d'automne voletant dans le ciel sombre de la nuit au gré du vent, accompagnée de quelques-unes de ses semblables capture l'attention d'une jeune fille de six ans. Cette fillette à des yeux bleus pétillants, comme son papa, et des cheveux de la couleur du sable bien lisses, comme sa maman. Elle se nomme Saphir et sa vie s'envole avec les feuilles mortes alors qu'une voiture passe trop vite dans la rue qu'elle est en train de traverser.

-

Une fille, si jeune, couchée dans un petit cercueil de bois noir attire l'attention de plusieurs gens. Un prénom collé sur le devant du cercueil annonce à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas que ses yeux s'accordaient à merveille à son prénom. Sa peau douce et blanche, presque transparente, arrache quelques larmes ici et là aux gens qui parcourent la pièce dans un but non défini.

Le conducteur de la voiture est présent. Il dit ne pas l'avoir vue, ne pas avoir fait attention, il était triste ce soir-là et ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la rue. Il dit qu'il est désolé, mais ça ne suffit pas à consoler les parents. Rien ne pourra jamais excuser une telle faute. Le conducteur en a bien conscience et c'est pourquoi il n'arrête pas de passer sa grande main dans ses boucles brunes. Il est triste lui aussi parce que sa vie empire. Après avoir perdu son travail, il perd un membre de sa famille. Oui, parce que Saphir était sa nièce. Et c'est lui qui l'a écrasée alors qu'il revenait pour la dernière fois de son boulot.

La mère ne veut plus lui parler, le père est bien d'accord avec sa femme et le conducteur finit par partir. Il ne peut peux plus supporter cette pression et il retourne chez lui, a pied pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas encore malheur. Ses pas le portent jusqu'au bord de la mer où il observe les vagues. Il s'assoit dans le sable froid et laisse des larmes couler doucement de ses yeux. Il ne les essuie pas car elles le réconfortent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais pleurer lui fait du bien.

-

Dans un quartier plus éloigné, alors que la petite fille rejoint les feuilles dans le ciel, un garçon du même âge joue au basket. Il a la leucémie et sa faiblesse l'empêche de jouer bien longtemps. Alors qu'il s'apprête à retourner chez lui, trois garçons qui étaient auparavant ses amis viennent le frapper. D'abord au visage, puis dans le ventre et alors qu'il se laisse tomber au sol, dans les côtes et encore dans le visage.

Les trois garçons, fiers de leur coup le laisse là, dans son sang et partent du petit parc. Le petit garçon à la peau basanée, les yeux noirs et le crâne vidé de ses cheveux ferme doucement les paupières pour échapper à son mal. Son âme s'envole aussi avec la petite brise d'octobre. Il part rejoindre Saphir au ciel, là où elle attend déjà son ami Jack qui arrive tranquillement, déjà plus heureux.

-

Le père célibataire de se Jack était déjà abattu de ne pas voir son fils revenir ce soir-là alors lorsqu'il a appelé les policiers pour qu'ils l'aident à le trouver et qu'ils lui ont répondus qu'ils l'avaient déjà retrouvé, mort, c'était la goûte de trop. Ce père à la peau aussi basanée que celle de son fils est sorti à l'extérieur alors que le soleil commence à peine à éclairer la ville. Il est parti errer un peu partout. Ses pas le mène jusqu'à la petite plage où se trouve déjà l'oncle de la petite Saphir. Il s'assit à quelques mètres de lui, ne voulant pas le déranger.

-

Deux morts, deux deuils différents. Des dizaines de gens affectés par la mort de l'être cher, le tueur, le père, peu importe qui il est, le deuil sera différent. Mais peu importe c'est qui, il sera difficile de passer au travers.

Ces deux personnes qui se sont rencontrées à la plage suite à la mort d'une des personnes les plus importantes à leurs yeux sont passés à autre chose avec l'aide de l'autre. Ils ont appris à s'aimer et à se divertir, que ce soit en lisant, en écrivant, en discutant, en restant des heures l'un à côté de l'autre en silence ou simplement en dormant collé.

Et alors que les gens finissent leur deuil, Jack et Saphir les regarde tendrement de là où ils sont et ils reprennent leur vie, sans la maladie, les technologies et tous les points négatifs de notre monde imparfait.


End file.
